


A Hand in the Kitchen

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Cel offers to cut vegetables.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	A Hand in the Kitchen

"Can I help?" Cel leans on the counter, fidgeting with a squash. "I can cut, I mean, I'm no expert? But I know my way around some veg."

Zolf turns from the frying pan, throat dry, chest hollow. What's he supposed to say? 

_ No. Wouldn't do me any good.  _

_ No. Do that myself, so I won't turn my back and hear knives on the cutting board. _

_ No. Had a friend. Used to think she'd like that kinda thing. Dreamed about it sometimes. _

"You can stir." He hands them the spatula, takes the knife and squash himself. "Don't let it burn."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> You can also find me (sometimes) on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.
> 
> Thank to Holo for reading it after I'd been faffing with the wording for a week and telling me to post <3


End file.
